


【奇杰】初夜

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 20





	【奇杰】初夜

奇犽和小杰本来正在聊天，说着说着又惯例争执起来，谁都说服不了对方又谁都不服输，原本只是争得面红耳赤，最终还是上升到肢体冲突滚到了一起。闹作一团的结果就是两个人都累得气喘吁吁，然后都忍不住，扑哧一声同时笑了起来。

笑完了突然发现两个人的距离实在太近，肢体交缠肌肤相贴，空气一时开始升温。都稍微有点不自在，但是谁也没有退开的意思。自从两人开始交往以来，还没有做过那档事。奇犽太过珍惜他，即使早就想出手，怕吓到小杰，再加上种种顾虑思前想后，束手束脚不敢碰他，一直以来忍得十分辛苦。但是此时的气氛...不做点什么就实在说不过去了吧。

小杰脸上一层红晕，不知道是刚才跟他闹得，还是在期待什么，亮晶晶的眼睛直视着奇犽，瞳孔满是奇犽的身影，再容不下其他。

把这视为邀请的奇犽心一横，闭上眼睛亲了下去。

触碰到柔软的唇瓣，小杰乖乖抬起头回应，奇犽心里一阵欢喜，手伸进小杰的上衣，抚摸着滑嫩的肌肤，薄薄的肌肉充满弹性，触感太好几乎要把他的手吸住，动作顿时急切了几分。

在小杰的配合下把他的衣服脱了下来，奇犽却迟迟不敢下一步动作，只是在小杰脸上和颈间蜻蜓点水似的亲吻，小杰痒得忍不住笑了出来，被自己男朋友可爱到不行，便主动撅起嘴巴去吻他，奇犽却正好退后，小杰一下亲在了他的下巴上。

犹如碰到了某个开关，奇犽迫不及待一把扯掉黑色套头背心，盯着小杰的眼神犹如野兽看到猎物，溢出强烈的欲望。小杰被他满是兽欲的眼神看得只觉浑身要烧起来，但是奇犽的话对他做任何事都可以全盘接受。小杰犹如被献祭的羔羊，把自己的全部都交给奇犽。

奇犽把自己和小杰都脱得精光，他为这一天准备很久了。拿出早就备好的润滑剂和套子，把液体挤了满手，怕冰到小杰，先在手心用体温焐热了，透明黏稠的液体在奇犽骨节分明的指尖拉成丝，小杰看着他修长的手指，有生以来第一次明白了「性感」这个词。

想到即将被这双手触摸，爱抚，手指甚至会进到他身体里面左右不停的......小杰突然猛地把脸埋进枕头，然后又偷偷露出一只眼睛瞄他，脸颊绯红，“奇犽...好色喔...”

奇犽好像听到理智断弦的声音，“到底是谁比较色！”

看着小杰在他身下乖乖对着自己打开腿，光裸美好的身体在欢迎，诱惑着他，等待他享用和品尝。要不是怕弄伤他，早想一口把小杰连肉带骨生吞了。奇犽拼命按捺体内的野兽，忍得十分辛苦耐心做着准备，考虑到这是第一次和小杰做，想减轻他的负担，结果小杰的眼神像钩子，不断撩拨他不说，魂都快被他钩飞了。

用沾满润滑剂的指尖在紧紧闭合的穴口轻戳，涂满液体，小心挤入紧致的甬道。

“嗯...”

小杰似是不适地皱起了眉，不小心发出呻吟。

奇犽立刻不敢动了，“疼吗？”他紧张得问。

小杰摇摇头，身体第一次被异物侵入，虽然只是指尖，感觉有点胀，小杰视线往奇犽下身游移，看到那蓄势待发的事物，一想到只是指尖进来就感觉有点异样，若被那东西进入，小杰的脸都白了，被那种质量的东西插进来，会没命的吧，说到底那东西真的进得来吗。

一向不知道什么是害怕的小杰此刻微微发抖，奇犽以为他会疼，动作更加小心翼翼，小穴吞下他食指的第二指节，轻轻前后抽送了一下，因为润滑剂的作用很是顺畅，便又增加一根手指。

“啊！”

小杰轻叫一声，稍微挺起腰缓解饱胀感，却更方便了奇犽手指的进入，以为小杰渐渐适应了，食指和中指在甬道壁上把液体涂均匀，然后两指分开，撑开按摩甬道让他放松。

“嗯唔......”

小杰忍耐着身体被开拓打开的奇异感，看到奇犽忍得满脸辛苦，额头浮出一层晶莹的汗珠，小杰瞬间心就软了，自己真的是被他珍视着，压下心头刚才那点惧怕，想立刻与喜欢的人合为一体。刚要伸手搂上奇犽的脖子邀请他进来，在体内摸索的指尖不知碰到哪一处，小杰仿佛触电一般失声叫起来。

眼前一花，全身不自觉绷紧了，后知后觉刚才那声媚叫居然是他发出来的，脸立刻埋进枕头，丢脸得想死，他怎么可能发出这样的声音，感觉身为男孩子的尊严破碎了。然后自暴自弃地泪眼偷看奇犽的反应，发现恋人仿佛被按下了暂停键。

小杰觉得更羞耻了，他两腿环上奇犽的腰，腿内侧的嫩肉夹紧劲瘦的腰磨蹭着，“已经可以了，我想要奇犽的进来...”

奇犽好像从暂停中恢复了，好像掩饰什么般，低头捂住鼻子。虽然一直知道小杰是个笨蛋，然而这么不知死活得诱惑他，也是相当了不起的才能了，刚才鼻血都差点流出来。

可是虽然小杰这么邀请他了，为了不给他留下不好的回忆，虽然忍得满头是汗，手指继续在小杰体内扩张，有意寻找着刚才那一点，而刚一刮碰到，小杰的腰立刻塌了下来，穴里甚至开始自发分泌出体液，随着手指的抽插发出咕啾咕啾的声响，穴肉也不像刚才那样紧紧箍着他，开始软化下来，看起来差不多了。

小杰早已受不住，前面那根都不用碰就颤巍巍站起来，再这样下去似乎奇犽只用手指玩他后面就能把他弄到射。

“奇、奇犽！”小杰差点忍不住哭出来，“不要手指，想，想要奇犽。”

虽然不好意思说出口，小杰直接用行动告诉奇犽他到底想要什么，小手摸上奇犽腿间的东西，引导着那根抵上自己穴口。奇犽眼睛被欲望烧得通红，差点就没忍住直接把这具肖想了许久的身体贯穿了，但是不能伤到小杰，他开始努力回想小时候受过的各种酷刑般的训练，边转移注意力，边拿起一旁的套子用牙齿撕开包装，迫不及待地套上，结果戴上去之后才发现，居然是带凸点和螺纹的！

小杰的腿夹紧奇犽的腰，他根本走不开，而且箭在弦上不得不发，已经忍不了再换一个正常的套子了，奇犽一狠心，咬牙挤进小杰里面。

小杰被欲望烧得头晕脑胀，刚想为奇犽终于进来而满足地叹气，结果发现有什么不对，然而不容他反应，奇犽动作缓慢却坚定得进入他。

眼角生生挤出几滴生理性的眼泪，手指无法与之相比的质量一寸一寸把他填满，已经胀得他忍不住叫出来，最可怕的是那不规则的凸起在挤压摩擦内里柔嫩的穴肉，身体像要被撕裂了，可是敏感点被压迫磨蹭，疼痛中夹杂着磨人的快感，小杰甚至不知道自己在无意识中抓伤了奇犽的后背，在他背上留下几道血痕。

身体像被利刃劈开一般得疼，小杰痛得直抽气。奇犽也没比他好到哪去，后背轻微的刺痛可以忽略不计，可恋人的里面实在太致命了，夹太紧差点让他刚进去就射出来，奇犽的太阳穴突突地跳着，为了冷静下来，脑海里甚至开始复习念能力「发」「缠」「练」「绝」的转换。

否则第一次，刚进入恋人里面就忍不住射出来什么的，就算小杰可能不在意，奇犽觉得自己这辈子也难以抬起头做人了。

终于压下了射精的冲动，奇犽长出一口气，总算避免了会铭记一生的耻辱，这才有余裕分出点注意力给小杰。

结果发现小杰在他身下紧闭双眼，脸上还挂着泪痕，睫毛像蝴蝶振翅般轻轻颤动，把奇犽心疼坏了，顾不上自己，当即向后退了点，想先拔出来。可是刚一动，套子上的螺纹刮擦在穴肉上，顿时让小杰弱弱得叫唤了一声，随着奇犽后退跟着往前拱起了腰。

奇犽额头的汗淌了下来，果然对小杰来说还是太刺激了，第一次本该准备中规中矩的套子，有点急躁没顾得上细看，以至于犯这种低级错误，让他很是自责。

“疼吗？疼得话我先出去。”

小杰呼啦一下双手双脚都缠住奇犽，拼命摇头，“不，不疼。”说话都带上了颤音，又有泪珠从眼角滑了下来，奇犽感觉到小杰的身体在自己怀里直哆嗦，这哪里是不疼啊。

奇犽真是又心疼心里又甜蜜，小杰这样还顾虑着他，便埋在他体内一动不动，等他适应。

小杰努力呼吸着放松自己的身体，虽然很难受，但是奇犽看上去也很辛苦，满头是汗，忍得汗珠都滴在小杰胸口上。虽然的确很疼，疼得小杰本来精神的那根都软下去了，但是这点痛楚的话，他愿意为奇犽忍受。做好了心理准备，豁出去似的，对奇犽说道，“我没事，你动，动一下吧。”

然后怕奇犽顾虑他继续忍着，逞强得自己摆起腰，把奇犽又吞进去一截。

结果他这一动，两个人同时一僵。奇犽是被他紧紧夹住，倒吸了一口气，小杰则是被那螺纹摩擦着一下顶到深处，眼泪哗啦就流下来了。

奇犽虽然自己不上不下已经汗流浃背，仍然怕会给小杰留下不舒服的回忆，想到之前做过的功课说是第一次从背后进入比较容易，奇犽拍了拍他，表示先退出去，让小杰背对着他。可是小杰八爪鱼一般抱住他，眼泪汪汪地说，“不要，我想看着奇犽。”

奇犽差点招架不住，头皮都麻了，明明已经忍到极限了，小杰却总是不怕死似的更得寸进尺，既然这样，奇犽把小杰从床上抱起来，面对面得让小杰坐在他怀里，就着体重，一下子全部进入小杰里面。

小杰猛地仰起头，像溺水一般张大了嘴巴，然而却呼吸不到氧气，两手紧紧扣到奇犽肩膀的肉里。奇犽忍受着下身被箍得目眩的快感，边轻轻摩挲着小杰的背让他放松。

小杰把下巴搁在奇犽颈窝，意识到抓得太用力奇犽会痛，突然瞄到奇犽后背上被他抓出的条条血道，连忙放下手，转而摸上自己小腹，眼睫上还挂着破碎的泪瓣，疼得微微扭曲的脸上却写满幸福，手在自己下腹比划着，说，“奇犽…进来的好深啊，在我的这里…”

奇犽捏着小杰的手一紧，认真考虑着为了小杰明天还能爬起来，是不是该把他嘴堵上。

“嗯…奇犽，真的不痛了，”小杰亲了下奇犽，感觉奇犽的表情甚至算得上狰狞，贴上奇犽的耳朵，边小小声说着边故意往耳朵眼里吐气，“不用忍着嘛，反正我恢复得很快…最喜欢奇犽了，用力抱我好吗…不用担心弄坏我。”然后舌头舔着奇犽的耳垂，舌尖故意往耳朵眼里钻。

下一秒视野天翻地覆，奇犽额角蹦出青筋，咬牙切齿撂下句“你自找的”，卡着小杰腿弯，让他膝盖几乎贴上胸口，退出一截，又捅到最里面。这一下插得小杰瞳孔涣散，又要去抓奇犽的背，可脑子还剩下最后一丝清明，一口咬上自己手背。奇犽不再忍着，托高小杰的臀部，抽出，使劲插入，再抽出，重复着这样的动作，小杰被撞击得犹如风暴中的小船直颠簸。  
几次之后发现小杰没出声，奇犽才发现他紧紧咬着手，上面留下几个带血的牙印。奇犽把小杰的手从他嘴里抽出来，“咬自己干什么，别忍着，疼就咬我。”

“不，不疼。”小杰摇头，“奇犽的塞得我好胀，太满了，怕叫出来…呃啊！……啊……——奇，奇犽！…哈，啊……太深了！”

奇犽掰开他的手，小杰顿时叫得乱七八糟，奇犽觉得小杰天生不知道不知死活这四个字怎么写，每次螺纹擦过那处，小杰的肉穴都抽动着绞紧，叫得越大声，奇犽越兴奋得加快抽送，快感像层层海浪堆叠。小杰渐渐不痛了，每次奇犽猛地撞进来，都忍不住绷紧了脚尖，他那根摩擦在奇犽紧实的小腹，吐出的水儿把腹肌蹭湿了，奇犽握住他的东西边上下撸动边摆腰，小杰受不住手脚乱蹬挣扎起来，夹得奇犽下腹一紧，定了定神，说“我们一起好不好。”小杰汗湿的头发都软下来，像湿漉漉刚从水里捞出来的小动物，呜咽着点下头，随着奇犽冲刺的动作又止不住呻吟浪叫起来。

最后同时到达高潮。奇犽把软掉的下体从小杰里面拔出来，取下用过的套子打了个结，虽然一开始小杰受不了，但是后来他看上去还挺喜欢的，暗自打算下次还用这种。

两人满身是汗躺在床上，却谁也不嫌对方身上粘腻，紧紧相拥，等待呼吸渐渐平复下来。消耗了太多体力的小杰眼睛快睁不开了，脸仍贴着奇犽胸口，“奇犽好棒啊，好舒服，原来这就是做爱吗…”

“你以前没做过？”奇犽惊讶，他一直以为小杰经验丰富。

“嗯？没有过，这种事只想跟奇犽做啦。”小杰把脸埋进奇犽胸口。

虽然不介意小杰的过去，但是他们两个的第一次都是彼此，还是让奇犽幸福得没有实感，“小杰！”奇犽抱着他，“以后也只准跟我做，听到没有。”  
“都说了只有奇犽了，不是奇犽就不行。”小杰脸红红的，往奇犽怀里拱时大腿碰到了什么，“奇，奇犽…”不好意思得小声叫他，感觉到自己又硬起来的东西也被奇犽握住了，奇犽边抚弄着他，边打开床边抽屉拿安全套，小杰想起刚才的事，顿时一激灵，拉住他的手，“不，不要那个，我想要奇犽的直接进来。”

“可是射在里面会不舒服。”

“我不管。”小杰翻身压在奇犽身上，主动得扶着奇犽的东西对准了穴口，自己坐了下去。这次没了安全套的阻隔，火热的肉柱直接顶进湿润的内里，进到最里面时两人都叹息着闭上了眼睛，仔细感受着对方的身体。

“啊……嗯……最喜欢，奇犽了……”

奇犽和小杰交换了位置，把他压在身下猛地一挺腰，逼得小杰叫出来，轻轻在他耳边说，“我也喜欢你。”

“有……——唔啊！……有多喜欢？”

之后小杰三天下不来床，实际体验了到底有多喜欢。

后来小杰甚至声音发颤，“啊！……奇，奇犽，嗯啊……！其实，不、不用这么喜欢也，可以的！”

奇犽比起用说的，更擅长直接做，身体力行告诉小杰到底有多喜欢。

直到最后小杰连话都说不出来，已经深——切体会到奇犽有多喜欢自己，印象过于深刻，感觉以后再也不敢问了。

End


End file.
